


La Symphonie Funèbre

by Ixtilton



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The world of Ice and fire - Fandom
Genre: Brotherhood, Character Death, Family Drama, Français | French, Gen, House Targaryen, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixtilton/pseuds/Ixtilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une nouvelle maladie est apparue ce printemps : on l'appelle la peste. Personne ne sait d'où elle vient, personne ne sait comment l'arrêter. Certain prient, d'autres désespèrent, les autres enfin attendent la mort. Mais le véritable enfer, c'est pour ceux qui restent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Symphonie Funèbre

Une nouvelle maladie a surgi ce printemps-là. On l'appelle la peste. Personne ne sait d'où elle vient, personne ne sait comment l'arrêter. Elle passe dans les foyers et y fauche les âmes. Tous sont à égalité devant elle, tous meurent. Riches comme pauvres, femmes ou hommes, vieillards ou enfants, malades, guerriers puissants, mendiants, religieux, nobles, malfrats, hommes de bien et hommes de mal. Toutes les barrières s'abaissent enfin devant l'Étranger.

Au grand septuaire de Baelor, dans une pièce retirée, le Grand Septon, l'incarnation des Sept sur terre, se meurt. La chambre est petite et plongée dans la pénombre. Une puanteur flotte dans l'atmosphère. Odeurs de maladie, de pourriture de la chair, de pisse et de déjection humaine. Presque personne pour veiller sur lui. Leurs grâces sont mortes, malades ou apeurées. La mort a ôté de cette terre presque l'intégralité des sœurs du silence. Et Sa Sainteté est seule à souffrir sans mot dire. Mais la pire douleur n'est pas physique. Elle est morale.

Morale, parce que le grand septon, lui, a compris. Il sait que ce fléau n'est pas ordinaire. Il sait qu'il vient achever l'œuvre commencée. La débauche, la révolte des enfants issus de ce péché, l'inceste, le fratricide… Cette maladie n'est pas un accident. C'est un châtiment. C'est le Châtiment. Il sait que le royaume doit périr pour expier ses péchés. 

« Que les sept leur pardonne. Que les Sept nous pardonnent à tous. » Murmure-t-il, alors que les larmes roulent lentement le long de sa joue avant de venir mouiller ses draps, laissant une trace sombre.

**oOoOoOo**

L'odeur de charnier imprègne toute la ville. Elle suit le prince Maekar où qu'il aille, s'attachant à ses habits, collant à sa peau. Impossible de s’en débarrasser. Les cadavres jonchent les rues. Il n'y a plus assez de sœurs du silence pour veiller sur les morts. Ils sont trop nombreux, et la plupart d'entre elles ont succombé à l'épidémie. Il y a tant de corps qu'on peine à les enterrer. Lord Rivers ne cesse de répéter qu'afin d'endiguer la contamination il faut brûler ces derniers à l'aide de feu grégeois à Fossedragon. Même si cela arrache la bouche de Maekar que de l'avouer, il est d'accord avec le bâtard. Mais Daeron n'a pas donné son accord. Si l'incinération est une coutume Targaryen, les gens de Westeros préfèrent donner une sépulture décente à leurs morts. Le roi préfère leur laisser encore le privilège de mettre eux-mêmes en terre leurs pères. Après tout, il est vrai que prendre des mesures maintenant n'est plus très utile.

La maladie a pénétré à l'intérieur même du donjon rouge. Le petit prince Valarr est malade, le tout petit prince Mataris également. Maekar sait que l'un comme l'autre vont mourir. Mais c'est son père qui l'inquiète. Il sait que la santé Daeron s'est brusquement dégradée, même si ce dernier cherche à dissimuler cela pour l'instant. _C'est un vrai cauchemar !_

Maekar est soucieux. Il songe à ses fils également. Il est soulagé d'avoir envoyé Aerion à Lys. Daeron est avec ses sœurs à Lestival, où l'épidémie est moins forte. Quand au plus jeune… Aux dernières nouvelles, Aegon et son chevalier errant étaient partis pour Dorne. _Plût au ciel qu'ils aient atteint la péninsule avant le début de l'épidémie._ C'est pour son troisième fils, qui forge sa chaîne de mestre que le prince se fait le plus de soucis. Villevieille est aussi durement touchée par l'épidémie que Port-Réal. 

Parfois le prince Maekar se met à prier pour son fils Aemon, et pour tous les autres. Mais les dieux ont été bien sourds à ses prières ces derniers temps, alors il ne se fait pas trop d'illusions sur une providentielle aide divine.

« Quand tout cela se finira-t-il ? dit-il avec rage. »

« Ça ne finit jamais. »

Maekar lève les yeux et rencontre le regard mauve troublant de son frère Rhaegel. Celui ci s'arrête à sa hauteur et ajoute :

« Valarr est mort »

La vérité. Après le père, le fils. _Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Jamais…_

Maekar a juste envie de s'arrêter un moment et de pleurer son neveu et son frère. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il continue.

Parce que ce n'est pas tout de pleurer les morts, il faut aussi songer aux vivants.

**oOoOoOo**

_Tlot_ (sabots d'un cheval tintant sur le sol dans la cour)  
_Tlot tlot tlot tlot_ (loin, très loin)

Quand il était petit, Mataris n'entendait absolument rien.

_Fshhhhh_ (les nuages dans le ciel se déplacent vite)  
_Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ (trop vite)

C'est son père qui avait souhaité que son frère et lui reçoivent une éducation musicale. Ils avaient ainsi, encore enfants, reçu des leçons d'un maître de chant volantien, qui avait une épaisse crinière brune, une verrue sur la joue et un accent chantant qui lui faisait rouler les "r". Malaquo Vagyryo s'appelait-il.

_Schrrr_ (froissement du tissu)

Mataris se souvenait encore de ces leçons et de la voix du vieil homme. Il était un bien mauvais élève alors. Son oreille était mauvaise, il ne percevait pas la différence entre les notes. _Valarr était meilleur que moi. Il était meilleur que moi en tout._ Mais son frère, le petit prince comme l'avait surnommé son grand-père était mort. Mort depuis quelques jours. _Valarr ! Mataris ! Venez donc ici mes enfants, sur mes genoux, voilà ! Ici mon petit prince, et toi aussi mon tout petit prince, viens là. - Arrête grand-père ! Je ne suis pas tout petit ! Je suis Grand ! Et je serais encore plus grand plus tard, je serais chevalier de la garde royale ! - Le plus grand chevalier que le royaume ait connu, j'en suis sûr ! Mais tu connais les grands-pères… A mes yeux tu seras toujours mon tout petit Mataris._

_Croah Rhoa_ (corbeau à l’aplomb de la fenêtre s’envolant)  
_Croah Rhoa Croah Rhoa Croah Rhoa_

Mais il avait fini par entendre, Mataris. A force d'efforts, de persévérance, il avait enfin fini par ouvrir grand ses oreilles et distinguer nettement les sons du monde l'entourant. Il avait même appris à jouer de la harpe. _Grand-père était si fier, et père aussi. Le soir, nous allions dans la chambre royale ou dans la tour de la main, et nous jouions les morceaux que nous avions appris avec Maître Malaquo._

_Frrrrrrr_ (souffle du vent sur le faite des toits)  
_Ploc_ (goute de rosée s’écrasant au sol)

Et maintenant encore, il les entendait enfin les sons. Il les entendait, comme il voyait les couleurs plus vives, comme il sentait les odeurs plus fortes, il inspirait l'air plus intensément. Intensément. Chaque inspiration était un déchirement de douleur et un délice sans mots. Mataris respirait, écoutait, voyait, sentait. _Je suis vivant ! Je ne veux pas mourir !_

_Frrrrrrr Frrrrrrr Frrrrrrr_  
_Schrrr Schrrr_  
_Ploc_  
_Fshhhhh_  
_Ploc_

Mais les sons… C'étaient les sons plus que tout qui lui faisaient sentir qu'il était vivant. 

_Blang_ (porte qui claque)  
_Tap tap tap_ (traces de pas sur le plancher de bois)  
_Ffff_ (main passée dans des cheveux raides)  
(Mots indistincts)

Mataris entendait !

_Fshhhhh_  
_Ploc Ploc Ploc_  
_Whouhouhouhou_ (sanglots du vent)  
_Frrrrrrr Frrrrrrr Frrrrrrr  
Poum_ (battement de coeur)

_Fshhhhh Frrrrrrr Frrrrrrr Ploc Poum Ploc Ploc Ploc Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhh Poum Frrrrrrr Poum_  
_Ploc Hiiiiiiii Poum Poum Poum Poum_  
_Poum Frrrrrrr Frrrrrrr Frrrrrrr Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ploc Ploc Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhh Fshhhhh Frrrrrrr Frrrrrrr Ploc Poum Ploc Ploc Ploc Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhh Poum Frrrrrrr Poum Ploc Hiiiiiiii Poum Ploc Poum Frrrrrrr Poum Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhh Poum Whouhouhouhou Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhh Whouhouhouhou Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

(Mots indistincts)

(Mots indistincts !)  
(Mots indistincts !!)

_Poum_

_Poum_

_Poum_

_Fshhrshraaaattttssssssss_ (sons qui se brouillent)

_Poum_

(Silence)

**oOoOoOo**

« C'est comme si nous étions debout sur une grande digue, à regarder l'immense vague d'obscurité engloutir le reste du monde.

\- Tous les Hommes sont donc condamnés à mourir selon toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais le monde s'effondre. Il est vraiment mort à l'automne dernier. Ce printemps-là, ce n'est pas une renaissance, mais l'achèvement de la destruction des vivants. Le monde se meurt.

\- Mais nous ne mourrons pas.

\- C'est vrai. On dit que les bâtards sont plus résistants.

\- Et qui dit cela ?

\- La religion des Sept.

\- Elle dit aussi que nous autres bâtards sommes des êtres pervers, né du péché et irrésistiblement attirés par le mal.

\- Et si c'était vrai ? Te sens-tu attiré par le mal ?

\- Quand je te vois oui.

\- Oho, je me demande ce que notre Grand Septon dirait de cela.

\- Qu'importe ! Je ne crois pas aux Sept. Et puis le Grand Septon est mort en crachant ses tripes. Comme quoi, être l'incarnation des Sept sur terre n'est guère de grand usage.

\- Pas de moqueries sur la religion des Sept, alors que la ville toute entière ne survit que par ses prières. Et puis, c'est toujours mieux de prier dans un beau septuaire ombragé que de vénérer trois corbeaux sur un arbre mort.

\- Pas trois corbeaux ! Ce sont des centaines qui viennent au crépuscule. Et puis, notre barral n'est pas à proprement parler mort, puisqu'il ne se décompose pas. Il se change juste lentement en pierre depuis que les Bracken l'ont empoisonné.

\- Je t'ai vexé ? Pardon pour les Nerbosc alors. Mais avoue qu'il est plutôt étrange de prier un dieu mort. Quoique sa protection semble bien plus efficace que celle de nos Sept, je te le concède.

\- Elle l'est. Cela ne nous dispense pas de mourir pour autant. Le fait que nous survivions malgré tout est incompréhensible.  
\- Tu as bien des remords de vivre, dis-moi. Peut-être mourrons-nous tout à la fin, quand il ne restera plus personne pour nous pleurer. Peut-être que nous ne nous mourrons pas, que nous avons été condamnés à vivre dans un monde vide, à respirer un air vicié, à contempler des paysages désolés. Peut-être… Comment savoir ? Peut-être est-ce juste un rêve dont nous allons nous éveiller d'un instant à l'autre. La vie entière après tout, est un rêve, et nous ne pouvons nous en éveiller qu'en mourant.

\- La vie n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est un mensonge ! Elle nous promet monts et merveille à l'aube. Nous tourne l'esprit avec ses histoires de gloire, avec ses promesses d'honneur, avec ses espoirs d'amour. Et puis peu après, nous nous rendons compte que ce n'est qu'une façade peinte, qu'il n'existe derrière, ni gloire, ni honneur, ni amour. Et puis après, on meurt en prenant conscience de cette terrible vérité : rien ne nous attend, rien n'existe vraiment sinon le chaos et la mort. Car la vie nous a tant menti, nous a tant trompé, qu'on ne peut se remettre de cette perte, ni faire face à la réalité, et aux monstres que sont devenus ceux qui ont compris.

\- Holà, messire le sorcier, est-ce la perte de votre œil qui vous a rendu si aigri contre la vie ? Pour ma part, je me satisfais bien de mon songe, et même si le monde doit chuter, j'espère rêver encore longtemps. Bénissons donc la clémence des dieux et notre condition de bâtard.

\- Si le monde meurt en entier et que nous sommes les seuls survivants, m'épouseras-tu ?

\- Jamais Brynden, tu le sais bien. D'ailleurs, si je disais oui, tu serais bien capable d'aider à sa destruction pour être sur de voir ton désir se réaliser.

\- Tu n'as pas tort.

\- _Jamais._ »

**oOoOoOo**

« Je dois te confier quelque chose Brynden… Je, je commence à oublier des choses. »

Ils sont seuls dans la pièce. La peur de la contagion toujours. Mais le bâtard albinos ne se soucie guère de la maladie. Si les dieux avaient voulu qu'il meure, la peste, il l'aurait attrapé depuis longtemps. Cela fait tant de jours qu'il parcourt les rues de la capitale, qu'il veille à l'évacuation des cadavres. Tant de jours qu'il voit la population de Port-Réal se mourir lentement. Mais la maladie semble l'éviter. Elle glisse comme une eau froide sur lui, et le laisse sain au milieu d'un monde infecté. 

« Les gens me parlent, mais je ne reconnais plus leur visage. Hier, Maekar est venu. Il s'est assis près de ce lit et m'a parlé un moment. Et je ne savais pas qui c'était. Je ne savais pas que c'était mon fils, mon propre fils qui était là auprès de moi et qui me parlait. Et moi, je ne savais pas… » 

Le souverain s'interrompt soudain. Un sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres. Freuxsanglant le regarde, le cœur déchiré. Quelque chose danse dans sa poitrine, un rire, une plainte, il ne sait pas trop. Quelque chose qui cherche à s'échapper.

« Mais toi, toi tu es le seul. Je sais toujours qui tu es, je sais toujours que c'est toi. Pourquoi ? »

Sa main se lève faiblement, et, tendrement, caresse les contours de la tache de vin qui s'étire sur la joue droite de Freuxsanglant, se détachant nettement sur sa peau blanche, comme une tache de sang. Doucement, le bâtard interrompt la main du roi et le rallonge sur sa couche. Son œil unique rouge brille dans la pénombre. Freuxsanglant ne pleure jamais. Mais ce soir, l'angoisse de trop de nuits, l'omniprésence de la mort, au palais, à Port Réal, aux Sept Couronnes, la peur de la perte du seul être qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimé, d'un amour vrai, tout-puissant, inconditionnel, tout cela remonte soudain, toutes ces émotions qui l'étouffent depuis trop longtemps, oui, bien trop longtemps, tout cela menace soudain de jaillir, en un torrent salé qu'il craint incontrolable. 

Le roi se détourne et fixe le plafond. Son front est luisant de fièvre, ses yeux délirants troubles. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un chuchotement ténu, guère plus audible qu'un souffle. A qui parle-t-il à présent ? A son demi-frère, à lui-même, aux dieux ? Peut-être ne sait il pas lui-même. 

« J'ai fait un rêve l'autre nuit. J'ai vu le donjon rouge. Il était totalement désert. Alors, j'ai marché à la recherche des autres. Personne ! Puis, finalement, j’entends une rumeur. Des rires, je dirais. Je marche dans cette direction, et j'arrive à la salle du trône. Elle est exactement comme dans la réalité, sauf que je ne vois nulle part le trône de fer. A la place, on a dressé des tables et organisé un banquet. Je dis "on", mais en fait, je n'ai aucune idée de qui a réaménagé la salle. Alors je m'adresse aux personnes présentes et je leur demande ce qu'ils ont fait du trône.  
» Et puis soudain, je regarde les convives, et je me tais. Toute la famille est assise autour des tables. Et quand je dis toute la famille, c'est vraiment toute. Mes enfants, leurs enfants, il y a aussi la famille de Myriah, Daenerys et son époux, toute la garde royale réunie, Père, Mère, Aemon le chevalier dragon, les maîtresses de Père, Shaïra, Aigracier et toi. Et puis, je vois même Daemon qui vient à ma rencontre. Daemon est là, avec tous ses enfants.  
» Et tout ce monde est assis autour de la table, rit, boit, tous ensemble réconciliés et réunis. Alors Daemon me dit "nous n'attendions plus que toi". Et quand je lui demande qu'est-ce qui se passe, et ce qu'ils ont fait du trône, mais il éclate de rire et me répond : "Cette vieille chose ? On l'a fait enlever. C'est une grande réunion familiale, on avait besoin de place pour tout le monde." »

Daeron s'interrompt un instant. Freuxsanglant voudrait lui crier de se taire, d'arrêter de parler, de garder ses forces, mais il sait bien qu'il est de toute façon trop tard. Le roi reprend d'une voix un peu plus ferme :

« Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, toute ces luttes, ces combats, ces haines, tout cela n'aurait jamais du exister. Dans un monde meilleur, nous ne nous serions jamais ainsi entre-déchirés. Dans un monde meilleur, Daemon et Daenerys auraient été uni devant les dieux, Baelor serait en vie, la haine qui sépare Aegor et toi n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être. »

Il tourne sa tête et plonge l'infini de son regard violet sombre dans la prunelle sanglante de Brynden.

« Dans un meilleur monde, nous aurions été frères égaux. »

Et puis la larme retenue s'échappe et coule en silence, laissant une longue trainée luisante sur la peau blafarde. Argent sur neige. Enfin le roi dit, en détachant chaque syllabe, avec un air d'infini regret dans sa voix :

« Mais nous ne vivons pas dans ce monde. »

Et Freuxsanglant pleure en silence en regardant mourir son frère ainé.

**oOoOoOo**

_Il va s'envoler. Il faut qu'il s'envole, sinon il va mourir._

Ce n'était pas un corbeau. Daeron n'avait jamais aimé les corbeaux. Ils étaient des oiseaux sinistres, de mauvais augure, qui venaient par centaines après les batailles, se repaître des corps abandonnés sur le charnier et leur dévorer les yeux. Daeron n'aimait pas les guerres non plus. Et ces maudits volatiles rôdaient jour et nuit à sa fenêtre maintenant.

Ce n'était donc pas un corbeau, mais juste un humble moineau, avec une aile tordue, comme s'il venait d'échapper aux griffes d'un chat. Il se trainait misérablement sur le toit d'en face, hésitant manifestement à se jeter dans le vide.

_Maintenant, c'est maintenant ou jamais._

Enfin, l'oiseau se jeta dans l'air, parut tomber un instant mais se redressa, et s'envola au loin. Il vira à gauche et disparut derrière la silhouette de la tour de la main.

_Et voilà ! Il reste toujours un peu d'espoir. Même pour de humbles choses._

Il inspira profondément une dernière fois et jouit un instant d'un dernier rayon du soleil sur sa peau pâle et fragile.

_Où sont donc passées les vieilles années perdues ?_  
_Nous sommes hélés par des terres inconnues :_  
_Des Hommes qui s'allongent, puis vont s'endormir ;_  
_Des oiseaux, s'envolant pour ne plus revenir,_  
_Étendant leurs ailes et plongeant dans le bleu ;_  
_Des êtres avalés par l'azur des cieux,_

_Perdus._  


Les gens présents dans la pièce mirent un certain temps à s'appercevoir que leur roi était mort. Paisiblement allongé, il paraissait dormir d'un sommeil profond. Mais quand ils s'approchèrent du lit, ils virent qu'il ne respirait plus.

Daeron le bon s'en était allé souriant vers l'au-delà.

**oOoOoOo**

C'est son frère Maekar qui vint apprendre au roi Aerys la mort de leur père. Celui-ci n'avait pas voulu venir assister aux derniers instants de Daeron II. Il ne l'aurait juste pas supporté, il le savait. Le prince Maekar mit simplement genou à terre devant son ainé en prononçant ce mot : "sire". Cela suffit.

_Ce n'était pas à moi de règner, ça n'a jamais été à moi de règner, c'était à Baelor. Mais le chevalier errant l'a tué,_ pensa-t-il tristement.

Quelque part dans la cité, une cloche solitaire se mit à sonner. Une autre s'y joignit. En douceur, un bourdon monotone poussa une longue plainte. Toutes les cloches sonnaient la mort. Celle du roi, celle des princes, celle des pauvres et des riches, celle du grand septon et de ses religieux, celle des mendiants, des voleurs, des malfrats, des héros, des martyrs. Qui savait pour qui résonnaient les cloches ? Ceux qui les sonnaient ne le savaient pas non plus. Ils les sonnaient, c'était tout. Et les cloches, les râles, les soupirs, les sanglots, se mêlèrent en une plainte déchirante, un concert d'agonie. 

Une symphonie funèbre qui monte vers le ciel mais glisse sur l'œil froid des dieux qu'elle n'émeut pas.

**oOoOoOo**

Au petit matin, Freuxsanglant est sorti brûler des cadavres à Fossedragon.

Il est vide. Son être est vide, son âme est vide, son cœur est vide. Il ne peut pas rester au Donjon Rouge paisiblement, à attendre. Il aurait bien noyé ses pensées noires dans l'alcool, mais il réprouve ce poison lent. 

Et puis, dans le terrible crépitement des flammes sinoples, on entend moins les pleurs des cloches. On atténue le sanglot de la symphonie funèbre.

Brûler des corps est une action machinale, une action simple. Il surveille ses Dents de Freux qui empilent les corps à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Voilà ! Et quand la pile de corps atteint dix pieds de hauteur, il ordonne qu'on la brûle. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à regarder l'empilement de chair se consumer. Et il y en a toujours à brûler, des charrettes ne cessent d'apporter du combustible pour le feu.

Il sait que les gens du peuple l'associent à la mort. Que dans l'imaginaire des malades, il est au bout du chemin, après le corbillard, debout devant l'immense tas de cadavres, avec sa prunelle rouge, sa tache de sang et sa bouteille de feu grégeois à la main. Il sait. Ça le fait rire.

_Voilà mes mignons. Vous avez souffert, trompé, menti, vous vous êtes bien amusés, mais maintenant c'est terminé ! Et je vous attends au bout du chemin avec mon feu grégeois. Et je brûle vos vies, et je mets feu à vos corps, pour qu'il ne reste plus rien de tous vos efforts, rien que des cendres ! Vous avez peur ? Et bien, priez donc, allez, priez ! Priez vos sept dieux pour qu'ils vous sauvent. Mais puis après, sachez que votre cher, votre bien-aimé Lord Freuxsanglant vous attend au pied du charnier pour effacer vos existences de la surface de cette terre. Pfffwiii ! Une bouteille de grégeois, et plus rien. Et c'est ça votre vie, c'est ça ? Et bien, pfffwiii, regardez ce que j'en fais de votre vie, regardez ! Je l'efface ! Pfffwiii ! Je l'anéanti d'un seul geste, d'un seul mot. Pfffwiii, pfffwiii ! Parce que vos vies misérables à vous ne valent rien. Absolument rien._

Mais ce ne sont pas des piles de cadavres que Freuxsanglant voudrait brûler. C'est cette cité maudite qu'il veut réduire en cendres ! Si on le laissait faire, il détruirait tout le royaume en un immense bûcher funéraire.

Et il cherche à voir de la beauté dans les flammes émeraude. Il voudrait être ému par leur magnificence. Il voudrait trouver du plaisir dans cet acte de destruction. 

Il n'y arrive pas.

Tout ce que le feu apporte, c'est l'anesthésie. L'engourdissement des sens. L'oubli. Ne pas penser.

(Dix pieds, brûle ; dix pieds, brûle ; dix pieds, brûle !)

Alors il brûle les corps. Encore et encore ! Et tandis qu'il plonge son regard dans le ventre des flammes vertes, il essaye de se persuader qu'il ne pleure pas.

Parce que Lord Freuxsanglant ne pleure jamais.

**oOoOoOo**

Il est dix heures du matin. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel.

Quelques gardes aux couleurs Targaryen traversent la cour d'un air affairé. Ils ne sont plus très nombreux, mais comme ils n'ont plus grand monde à garder, cela n'a guère d'importance. Ils marchent rapidement, en regardant droit devant. L'un d'entre eux marche sur quelque chose. On entend un "crâââc" d'os broyés. Le garde baisse la tête. Il vient de marcher sur le cadavre d'un petit oiseau à l'aile bizarrement tordue.

« Allons bon, même les bêtes crèvent ! »

Il hausse les épaules et balaye le corps de l'animal. On a des choses autrement plus sérieuses à pleurer que la mort d'un moineau.

**oOoOoOo**

La pluie, enfin ! On avait tant prié pour qu'elle vienne, qu'elle purifie cette cité de mort, qu'elle lave la souillure de la maladie.

Après des semaines et des semaines d'enfer, la peste régresse enfin. Ce n'est qu'après avoir emporté plus de la moitié de la population, toutes couches confondues, que les dieux apaisent enfin leur ire terrible.

Le roi, le bon roi Daeron est mort. Son peuple l'a pleuré, en même temps qu'il a pleuré ses malheurs, qu'il a pleuré ses fils, ses filles, ses pères, ses mères, ses sœurs, ses frères, ses amis… Le roi Aerys est monté sur le trône de fer. Son règne s'annonce moins brillant que celui de son père, son pouvoir plus contesté. Déjà, après la pluie, s'annonce une sécheresse terrible.

On raconte que de l'autre côté du détroit, quand Aigracier en exil a appris la mort de son frère, il n'a d'abord rien dit. Puis il a éclaté de rire, d'un rire terrible, qui a fait sursauter chacune des personnes présentes. Aigracier ne rit jamais. Pas plus qu'il ne sourit. Mais il a pourtant rit plus fort quand on lui a révélé le nouveau poste qu'occupe maintenant son demi-frère haï.

A l'Ouest, celui-ci contemple d'un air rêveur la broche en forme de main qu'il tient dans la sienne. Il était Brynden Rivers, bâtard, albinos, sorcier. Il va devenir Lord Freuxsanglant, l'homme le plus puissant des sept couronnes, mais surtout, il le sait, on ne le verra jamais plus, _jamais_ plus pleurer.


End file.
